el reencuentro de acero
by volvagias
Summary: ed y al han regresado de la puerta, pero un peligro los persigue esta vez.


El rencuentro de acero

17

El rencuentro de acero

OK veamos nada me pertenece todo es de TV japan todos los nuevos personajes para usarlos necesitan mi permiso

Ok antes los signos:

hablan

( ) mi opinión o comentarios

" " piensan

Y ya

(Please respeten los signos de puntuación)

(Antes de leerlo vean la película)

1

El descubrimiento de la puerta

Después de la guerra de shambala ed y al regresaron al mundo de la no alquimia

Pero no les importo mucho ya que estaban juntos como hermanos humanos y no como armaduras.

Un día se fueron a explorar a la zona donde habían abierto la puerta para pasar al otro lado de la puerta: la puerta es un portal del mundo de los alquimistas al nuestro. Pero lo único que encontraron fue el armazón de la nave en la que viajaron por primera vez y el cuerpo de envy el homúnculo.

Y a hohenhime, de pronto un guardia los vio y grito

-están aquí comandante-

el comandante salio rápidamente los dos se sorprendieron al saber que el comandante era la apariencia de Roy mustang (como sabemos todos tienen alguien igual en el mundo del otro lado de la puerta y los que no ya saben) y alphonse fue corriendo hacia el ya que creía que era el alquimista de fuego pero en el momento que se acerco el comandante saco una pistola de mano calibre .009 milímetros (creo que no es necesario?) y al se asusto y regreso y ed dijo –al todos aquí son parecidos a los del otro mundo así que no te confíes de nadie entendido?-

-si hermano-

¨¨ creo que no es necesario ver la puerta pero si la logramos abrir iremos al mundo en el que nacimos ¨¨

bueno pues después de la explicación ed y al se retiraron y se fueron a su casa.

-ed para que fuimos a ese lugar?-

-para investigar si se podía abrir esa puerta otra vez pero creo que se necesita un círculo de alquimia de las tierras de amatsu y eso solo lo puedes conseguir en las librerías de Alemania-.

Y se fueron para Alemania vía tren una vez que llegaron parecía un desierto pero al ver personas comenzaron a preguntar sobre el signo de amatsu les dijeron que en la librería de Berlín la encontrarían y se fueron hacia Berlín una vez ahí fueron a la librería nacional y efectiva mente ahí encontraron lo que necesitaban y regresaron a su casa.

Una vez ahí instalaron el equipo leyeron los libros.

-bien al listo para probarlo-

-si hermano-

Y dibujaron el círculo y efectivamente funciono y regresaron a la base donde estaba la puerta.

Esta vez revisaron que no hubiera guardias que los descubrieran y bien se pusieron en el suelo dibujaron un circulo parecido a la cruz de ed y finalmente dieron el intercambio equivalente que era el armazón de la nave y pudieron activar el uso del circulo pero el resplandor despertó a un guardia (si .fueron de noche) y este fue absorbido por el intercambio equivalente de manera abrupta

Y lograron abrir la puerta de shambala una ves mas esto nunca había pasado ellos se quedaron maravillados ante el asombro de que pudieran hacer alquimia en el mundo de la no alquimia (así es como le digo al otro lado de la puerta XD) y cuando iban a pasar, una ráfaga de fuego salio del otro lado, ed grito –coronel mustang somos nosotros- no hubo respuesta hasta después de un rato hubo respuesta –¿acero eres tu?- ed y al se alegraron de oír una voz conocida -coronel como pasamos del otro lado-

-tienen que dar un objeto que equivalga a dos cuerpos-

-ya se mi brazo de acero y mi pierna-

Pues bien los dieron y cuando estaban apunto de pasar el comándate del lado de la no alquimia disparo hacia la puerta y se cerro con el brazo y la pierna de ed.

Ed muy enojado se intento levantar y con una mirada de rabia le dijo al comandante

-maldito solo queremos regresar al mundo en el que nacimos-

-eso lo se pero no puedo dejarlos irse ya que si se van desgraciadamente ocurrirá un desequilibrio ya que los dos entraron a este mundo no podrán salir

-maldito si fueras como el coronel-

-jaja- entonces comenzó una discusión -bien como quieran no los dejare ir-

-por que-

-ya les dije el desequilibrio seria brutal-

-aunque hay algo que pueden hacer…reparen el coliseo-

-de acuerdo es un trato-

Y así comenzó un día laborioso para los elrick

2

El trabajo encomendado

En la mañana del día siguiente ed y al se levantaron temprano para empezar pero

Ya que iban a empezar vieron una bola de gente a como 5 cuadras y fueron a ver y cuando se acercaron vieron a una linda dama bailando como una dancer y les pareció agradable después de un rato regresaron al trabajo y comenzaron con la reparación estructural (ósea la reconstrucción) luego de un rato se cansaron y descansaron como 15 min. y en ese tiempo vieron a la linda bailarina pasar por ahí y le gritaron

–oye ven aquí-

-para que-

-queremos hablar contigo-

-esta bien-

y al acercarse tenia la apariencia de lust el homúnculo se espantaron por un segundo pero luego se calmaron y ya llego y se sentó a hablar con ellos

–Como se llama bella dama-

-mi nombre es Giselle –

-Giselle baila muy bien-

-gracias-

-¿bien y donde vives?-

-no tengo hogar-

-¿a puedes vivir con nosotros te parece bien?-

-no lo se pero, muchas gracias-

-¿como se llaman?-

-yo soy Eduard elrick y el es mi hermano alphonse-

-mucho gusto-

-pues bien a trabajar ed-

-oh cierto-

Y regresaron al trabajo esta vez Giselle decidió ayudar la reparación iba bien y después de 5 horas quedo ahora solo faltaba la pintura fueron por pintura la destaparon se mancharon y comenzaron a pintar el coliseo de un color rojo carmín hubo cubetazos y un manchadero espantoso pero terminaron, les tomo 10 horas en total

Fue un trabajo muy duro una vez que regresaron a casa le prepararon la alcoba a Giselle

-Bien este es tu cuarto esperamos que te agrade-

-es muy lindo-

Después de un rato Giselle se quedo dormida y los hermanos elrick fueron a la base una vez más

-oye hermano esta bien dejar a Giselle-

Ed se quedo pensando un rato y después dijo

-ven regresemos hay que llevarla-

Al se puso muy contento.

Pero en el trayecto de regreso, al casi llegar a su casa vieron a la policía rodeándola (la casa)

-que ocurre capitán-

-tienen una ladrona ahí –

Ed y al se quedaron impactados pero ed dijo

-y ¿eso que? nosotros nos la llevaremos-

-no, eres solo un niño-

-eso es lo que crees-

Y ed dibujo un circulo de alquimia y dio la pistola del policía y salio la clásica mano espada y mole doña Maria todos cayeron.

-al, corre tenemos que ir por Giselle-

-si-

Y corrieron para ir con ella y efectivamente estaba ahí acostada durmiendo

-Giselle despierta-

-que pasa-

-vamonos rápido ven con nosotros a un lugar donde la vida se soluciona con alquimia-

-si claro-(en tono burlón)

-enserio mira-

Y ed dibujo un círculo en el suelo y creo un libro

-cielos eso es magia-

-no, es alquimia-

-esta bien iré con ustedes-

Los dos se alegraron y fueron para la base. Una vez ahí dibujaron el círculo y abrieron la puerta y dieron la pierna el brazo y un vestido y se abrió la puerta y lograron pasar al otro lado una vez ahí todos los alquimistas los rodearon y los llevaron con el fuhrer roy mustang

-fuhrer encontré a estos pasando por un portal-

El fuhrer se sorprendió

-¿acero eres tú?-

-si coronel-

-ahora soy fuhrer-

-déjenlos aquí-

-si-

Y los alquimistas se fueron destaparon al trío de personas

-ed, al, como los extrañe y quien es esa bella dama-

-es Giselle nuestra amiga-

Giselle al oír la palabra amiga se echo a llorar

-que pasa Giselle-

-no es nada solo que nadie me había llamado amiga nunca-

Y abraso a ed al y roy. Roy noto que tenia la apariencia de lust pero luego noto una diferencia estaba feliz y llorando (un homúnculo no puede llorar)

3

La celebración

Después de que ed al y Giselle regresaran de una paseo por el estado de central

-cielos este es un maravilloso lugar-

-y todavía no ves nuestra ciudad natal-

Y después de un rato se fueron a su casa. Al llegar a su tierra natal winry noto eso y bajo de su casa y fue corriendo y los alcanzo y los abrazo

-ed, al que gusto me da verlos otra vez oh quien es esa bella dama-

-ella es Giselle-

-oh mucho gusto Giselle-

-igual mente eh como te llamas-

-winry-

-igualmente winry-

Esa noche hicieron una bienvenida en casa de winry.

-cuéntenos como pasaron del otro lado de la puerta-

-con alquimia ¿verdad ed?-

-si-

Comieron ese día un platillo del otro lado de puerta preparado por ed y al y Giselle comieron pavo asado

(15 min. después)

-que rico estaba el pavo-

-se lo comieron en 15 minutos que velocidad-

-gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa-

Y regresaron a central donde ahí también les prepararon una celebración

-wow 2 celebraciones en un día que record-

La celebración incluyo cena y un reconocimiento por ser el primer alquimista en regresar del otro lado de la puerta

-gracias no sabemos que decir-

-¡ed mira!-

Era un hombre con una mascara de plata en la cara con otros seguidores, los cuales disponían a atacar el lugar

-todos prepárense-

-si-

Todos los alquimistas comenzaron una pelea.

acero hizo su clásica mano espada y al comenzó a defender a Giselle. Pero de pronto Giselle aplaudió como ed y toco el suelo y creo una mano de roca en el suelo con la que golpeo a vario de los seguidores, y ed buscando a el enmascarado se encontró con uno de sus seguidores este parecía tener la capacidad de lanzar agua de una mano y fuego de la otra lo cual era muy extraño

Y comenzó la pelea, ed lo ataco directamente pero el solo se movió y evadió el golpe

Luego el otro lo empapo en agua y el brazo y la pierna de ed se pararon y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el fuego…Giselle repitió lo mismo que hizo la primera vez y golpeo al seguidor. Giselle cargo a ed y todos se fueron incluyendo al el enmascarado

-ed estas bien-

-no mi pierna y mi brazo están paralizados no los puedo mover-

Le trajeron otros y se los pusieron el dolor fue fatal.

-Giselle como pudiste hacer alquimia-

-bueno leí uno de los libros que tenían y solo pude recordar esa técnica-

-es fantástico ahora podrás estudiar a fondo la alquimia y aparte lo hiciste sin circulo de transmutación eso solo lo podemos hacer mi hermano y yo-.

-entonces eso que aprendí fue el uso de alquimia sin círculo de transformación-

-se dice transmutación-

-a lo siento-

-bueno creo que...-

Y ed se desmayo antes de acabar la frase

-hermano-

Alphonse fue corriendo a agarrar a su hermano sorprendido de que esta despierto

-hermano que te pasó –

-no lo se pero vi la puerta-

-en serio ¿será tal vez el desequilibrio del que nos hablo el comandante?-

- no lo se al pero puede que si-

Después de un rato ed pudo mover su brazo y su pierna.

En otra parte de la ciudad en una taberna abandonada estaba thamura y su banda de seguidores.

¨¨ creo que traman algo, los elrick pasaron del otro lado de la puerta que locura ¨¨ (pensó el enmascarado)

se levanto de una silla y dijo mirando a uno.

-hey tú ven aquí-

-si thamura sama-

-quiero que enfrentes a los elrick ellos se traen algo entre manos-

-pero no vio lo que me hicieron mi fuego y agua no se comparan-

-si pero con el agua los miembros de acero se paralizan y sabes que es lo pasa cuando se paraliza-

-no se mueve-

-correcto-

-bien ahora ve-

4

El enfrentamiento entre niebla y acero

Después de la gran celebración en central Giselle y los hermanos elrick fueron a la librería para que Giselle estudiara la alquimia. Estudiaron de toda clase de libros desde alquimia de cocina y alquimia de ataque, pasaron fácil como 6 horas después de un tiempo estudiaron 10 libros sobre alquimia.

-bien ya es tarde al Giselle vamonos-

-de acuerdo-

-si-

En cuanto salieron un inmenso calor estaba presente.

-valla… valla si no son los elrick y su bella dama-

-que quieres- preguntaron ellos

-enfrentarlos- contesto

-pero quien te envió –

-me envió thamura sama-

ed se dio cuenta de que era el tipo con el que peleo durante la celebracion, y dijo rapidamente.

-Giselle, al escóndanse-

-si-

alphonse salio corriendo diciendole a ella

-ven Giselle-

ellos corrieron hasta llegar a un

Después de un tiempo al y Giselle estaban preocupados pero eso no importa regresemos a la pelea.

-bien porque quieres enfrentarme-

-porque son mis órdenes-

-ordenes de quien-

-comencemos-

El extraño se descubrió una mano y se le puso azul agua y de ahí salio un chorro de agua. Pero ed lo evadió con un salto.

-eso es todo y como te dicen agüitas jaja-

-no a mi me dicen niebla-

Y junto sus dos manos y creo una espesa niebla

¨¨ Donde estas ¨¨

-atrás de ti-

Y le soltó un chorro de agua pero fallo

-parece que eres muy rápido-

-cuidado-

Y ed saco su mano espada y lo golpeo por la espalda

-aagg duele tu espada no es de acero-

-no, efectivamente es de titanio solidó combinado con algo de acido-

-maldito-

Después de un tiempo la niebla bajo y ed seguía atacando y niebla seguía con su estrategia.

-esto es muy tonto nunca me vencerás-

-eso crees-

Y le lanza un chorro de fuego y le da en la pierna

-maldito-

Ed en el instante que sintió cono lo derretía el fuego aplaudió y aunque se quemo, logro cerrar la herida

-Giselle vamos a ayudarlo. No ha llegado-

-esta bien-

Y llegaron a ayudar a ed. Giselle y al aplaudieron y tocaron el suelo y salieron 2 manos gigantes del suelo y agarraron a niebla y lo azotaron contra el suelo.

-malditos son tres contra uno-

-gracias al, gracias Giselle-

-_fetsu shin_-

Y de pronto se creo una gran mano de fuego y otra de agua y atacaron al trío

-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Y ed saco una pared de 35 pulgadas de grueso de roca sólida.

-jejeje ya están muertos-

-eso crees tú-

-¡que!-

En efecto no estaban muertos y el trío saco 3 manos del suelo y golpearon a niebla.

Niebla ya muy adolorido soltó un último suspiro

-_efito menfes_ -

Y callo desmayado al suelo.

5

El _efito menfes_

De pronto en el suelo se marco un círculo alquímico parecido a una cruz con una estrella y una corona y esta empezó a brillar y Niebla se evaporo.

-¿Qué?- se pregunto el trío al mismo tiempo

-jajaja ya no me pueden ver jejeje-

¨¨ eso es cierto ¨¨

-toma esto: _netaishowo_-

Y de la nada se creo una especie de anillo que empezó a succionar todo

-¡nos esta succionando!- grito el trío

-jajajajajajaja ahora sufrirán mucho jajajajajajaja-

volviendo a la taberna.

¨¨ Creo que niebla esta tardando mucho ¨¨ - pensó thamura

-eh tu ve a ayudar a niebla-

-si thamura sama-

La pelea entre niebla y los elrick y Giselle fue una batalla brutal

Niebla estaba muy cerca del trío y niebla transmuto una de sus manos en agua y la otra en fuego

-_fetsu shin_-

Y nuevamente salen las 2 manos la de fuego y la de agua pero esta vez parecían dragones

-jaja no podrán contra mis dragones-

-eso crees tú-

Niebla ataco con los dragones al trío pero en ese momento una ráfaga de fuego rompió al dragón de agua

-quien fue hable ahora- grito niebla

-fui yo-

-comandante-

-soy fuhrer ahora recuerdan-

-quien eres-

-soy roy mustang alquimista de fuego-

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

-gracias fuhrer-

-no se preocupen-

De pronto niebla saco una mano y la otra y dio una palmada y desapareció el anillo

-creo que van a morir hoy- escucharon a la distancia

-¿quien eres?-preguntaron todos

-soy un seguidor de thamura, me llaman _lighting_-

Y este saco una mano de su túnica y callo un rayo del cielo el cual marco un círculo alquímico(o de transmutación) y en el círculo cayeron otros 4 rayos y se marcaron pequeños círculos en el suelo

-jejeje no podrán contra mi poder nadie puede, ahora sufran con esto… _kamitachi_-

De pronto niebla empieza a desaparecer

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee esto no puede ser noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Y niebla desaparece

-ahora ven mi grandioso poder de la desaparición, con el puedo evaporar a quien sea-

Lighting se quita su túnica y les deja ver muchas marcas de relámpagos en su cuerpo, y el rapidamente llama a un relampago el cual toma forma de espada, como un sable, el cual es lanzado a una velocidad inceible… el cual golpea a Giselle en el pecho.

Ed rapidamente corrio hacia donde estaba ella, pero cuando llego, el relampago que la habia golpeado ya habia desaparecido, pero ese golpe dejo inconciente a Giselle.

Lightning se acerco a alphonse rapidamente y lo golpeo con una esfera de trueno, pero en eso el comandante (roy mustang) lanzo una explosion cerca de lighting, y este callo al suelo con una esfera de trueno con un circulo de transmutacion, la cual se rompio y creo una gran onda de explosion electrica.

Todos corrieron hasta estar juntos, e hicieron un gran circulo de transmutacion, y de este salio un vortice que se trago mas de la mitad de la explosion, dentro de la explosion estaba el cuerpo destrosado de lighting.

Pasada una vez la explosion electrica, pudieron ver como el lugar en que estaban estaba completamente destrosado, la librería estaba intacta pero aun asi los alrededores estaban muy dañados.

Todos parecian cansados, y dispuestos a irse, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a el cuartel de los alquimistas estatales, donde vieron a una persona en las sombras, y pudieron notar de que era el villano detrás del crimen…

Tobithio Thamura.

El se empezo a mover en la obscuridad dejando ver su rostro, este era una cara con un parche y una cicatriz en forma de "Z" en la cara, y tenia el pelo caido largo lacio castaño obscuro, su exprecion en la cara les resultaba familiar, hasta que se dieron cuenta de una cosa, el tenia un anillo rojo, con un cristo dentro (se preguntaran como es posible, pues al final lean la seccion de cosas interesantes), y cuando el hablo todas las dudas de ellos se aclararon.

-hola mocosos, hacia tiempo que no los veia.- Se dejo ver completamente a la luz y dijo- ¿que acaso no me recuerdan?, yo fui quien los dejo pasar de mi lado de la puerta a este, les dije que habria un desequilibrio en ese lado, porque ustedes habian tomado el lugar de sus seres en ese lado de la puerta, pero como vi ue ustedes podian pasar comenze a hacer experimentos. Para ver que pasaba, y descubri que habia algo llamado alquimia, pero vi que en mi mundo no sevia, pero vi que en la base militar donde se abrio la puerta dejaron restos de la esencia de la alquimia, pero no pude hacer nada de alquimia gracias a que ustedes se llevaron la cosa mas importante en la alquimia… el circulo.

Yo espere hasta que vi que un circulo puede hacerse con cualquier material, y asi fue como yo dibuje un circulo, y pude pasar a este lado, pero nadie me dijo nada sobre el intercambio equivalente, asi que perdi mi ojo, pero me di cuenta de que la piedra de mi anillo me dejo pasar, porque cuando unas manos lo tocaron mi anillo brillo y me trajo directo a este mundo, sin poder saber como es que llegue aquí, pero vi que algo podia hacer con este anillo, asi que decidi empezar a reunir gente para acabar con ustedes para que el desequilibrio se equlibrara nuevamente, pero algo me dijo que al estar yo aquí eso seria imposible, por eso solo me preocupe en eliminarlos.

Me di cuenta de que son muy populares, al igual que odiados por muchas partes, asi que reuni a mi equipo de gente el cual por miedo se ha desecho, y me dejaron solo. Pero no me preocupo de eso porque… este sera el ultimo momento en que los vea a todos ustedes, sobretodo a esa dama que no deveria estar aquí.- el salio rapidamente de la sombra dejando que su atuendo se componia por una capa nada mas (oviamente ropa).

6

la pelea final

thamura corrio hacia donde estaban ellos, con un pedazo de roca en la mano, el cual rapidamente fue convertido en una espada.

Alphonse corrio hacia donde estaba el, y transmuto madera con algo de fierro, del cual salio una katana.

Ed por su parte solo transmuto su brazo a una espada, y Giselle tomo lo que encontro y lo transmuto en una especie de chacos, pero de madera con la cadena de fierro.

Thamura se acerco a ed, y lo golpeo en una pierna con la espada, pero el solo le dio a la pierna de acero, lo cual le dio la ventaja a ed para golpearlo con su espada… cuando lo golpeo thamura habia ya transmutado una especie de escudo de piedra con un tronco que habia encontrado en el suelo. Ed se quedo sorprendido porque esto no seguia la ley del intercambio equivalente.

"sera posible que eso sea…"

en menos de lo que habia pensado, thamura se habia levantado del suelo, dejando ver que su escudo se rompio con una gran facilidad.

Thamura corrio veloz mente hacia donde estaba Giselle, cuando llego… el habia golpeado a Giselle con su espada, solo se escucho un grito de dolor espeluznante, la espada de thamura no solo la habia golpeado, si no que la habia atravezado por el pecho.

Al y ed al ver esto se quedaron boquiaviertos, con lagrimas en los ojos y ravia en la boca, solo se escucho como los dos gritaron al unisolo, con una rabia tan grande que nadie en el mundo los podia detener ahora.

-¡maldito bastardo!.- ed le dijo con una vos entre llantos, los cuales no podia contener.

Ed se avalanzo sobre el gritando como un loco y golpeando como un loco, pero thamura era muy bueno con la espada. Al solo se quedo viendo como el cuerpo casi inerte de Giselle como caia al suelo, y como se veian lagrimas en los ojos de giselle.

Al corrio hacia donde estaba Giselle, y la sostubo en sus brazos, y este le dijo.

-Giselle… no te m m mueras s s s, porfavvvor, ed y yo te nesesitamos, has sido una de las personas que mas queremos en el mundo asi que porfavor… no mueras.- la mano de Giselle se also y tomo la mano de alphonse, y le dijo como en susurro.

-al, ¿lo que dices es en serio?, porque la v—erdad ustedes tambien son personas que quiero mucho, pero no creo que la alquimia pueda arreglar este problema, disfrute mucho t-t-todos los dias que estube con ustedes, creo que mi vida tenia sentido en cierto modo, y creo que no fue coincidencia que nos conocieramos.- giselle parecia como una bella durmiente porque hablaba con los ojos cerrados, pero soltaba lagrimas de dolor y tristesa.

Alphonse dibujo un circulo debajo de Giselle , el cual comenzo a brillar color azul, pero pronto se torno verde, y luego azul nuevamente, y luego rojo, verde, azul, naranja, azul, amarillo, y se detuvo en amarillo.

Ed y thamura se detuvieron, y vieron como al estaba dando el anillo rojo de thamura al circulo de transmutacion, para poder intentar sanar la herida de Giselle.

Cuando thamura vio que el anillo ya no estaba en su mano corrio hacia al pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tardo, porque al ya habia dado el anillo (si tambien quieren saber porque dio el anillo en vez de usarlo lean la ultima seccion despues de terminar la historia), y el circulo ya habia completado la transmutacion.

Thamura solo pudo ver como en la fente de Giselle estaba su anillo, pero solo estaba la piedra roja, y las heridas de Giselle estaban curadas. Eso solo podia significar una cosa… Giselle era ahora la encarnacion de la piedra filosofal.

Ed vio que thamura estaba distraido asi que corrio hacia el, pero thamura lo vio de reojo y lo golpeo con el puño en el estomago y luego le golpeo con el mango de la espada.

Al y Giselle decidieron ayudar a ed asi que los dos se levantaron y transmutaron con la ayuda de Giselle unos cuantos troncos en espadas, y corrieron hacia donde estaban peleando thamura y ed. Thamura vio que ellos venian por detrás asi que el retrosedio y se dio meda vuelta y los golpeo con su espada, pero ed lo golpeo por atrás en las rodillas, y thamura callo de rodillas al suelo lo que dio ventaja a alphonse para golpearlo en los hombros con a espada, y a Giselle le dio tiempo de ir a ver a ed y revisar su condicion la cual no estaba tan mal.

Thamura en el suelo lo unico que pudo hacer fue lanzar su espada hacia al…y este intento evadir la espada, pero la espada lo habia atravezado por el brazo izquierdo, brazo en el cual cargaba la espada.

Thamura se avalnso sobre Giselle, pero ella toco el suela y creo una espada de piedra con la cual golpeo a thamura y este salio volando hacia los pies de alphonse.

Alphonse con cara rabiosa y una espada en la mano le dijo.

-esto es por intentar matar a Giselle…maldito perro.-

y alphonse le golpeo en el pecho con el filo de la espada marcandole una "A" y le dio la espada a ed quien estaba junto a el.

-maldito, porque… ¿quieres detenernos de lo que queremos?.- alphonse fue al lado de Giselle, y examino que no estuviera lastimada o algo por el estilo.- pero tu maldito thamura… el día de hoy veras tu muerte.

Thamura rapidamente se levanto de un salto y dio una patada contra ed, quitandole la espada.

Alphonse y Giselle, fueron rapidamente ha ayudarlo.

Giselle golpeo a thamura en la espalda dandole un fuerte golpe con una espada de piedra. Thamura callo de un golpe al suelo nuevamnte, y el dibujo rapidamene un circulo de transmutaion y de ahí saco una esfera de piedra, la cual uso para golpear a ed en el estomago, tirandolo al suelo, y cortandolo con la espada caida de alphonse, y ed callo inconsiente al suelo, mientras alphonse y Giselle lo atacaban por la espalda, pero thamura revelo que tenia otro anillo como el que tienia anteriormente, y de el saco una espada de plata y los golpeo con tal fuerza que los dejo tirados en el suelo y luego el se abalanzo sobre ellos, golpeandolos a tal nivel que alphonse y Giselle no pudieron seguir manteniendose en pie. Y calleron al suelo igual que ed.

Pero en eso llego Roy con uno de sus guantes (el anteriror se la habia roto), con el cual lanzo una explosion hacia donde estaba thamura, pero no le hizo mucho daño porque thmamura habia transmutado el fuego de la explosion en viento que solo le dio un gran golpe, pero thamura seguia intacto.

Ed se levanto y vio que Roy y thamura estaban peleando, asi que transmuto su mano en una espada y fue al combate, pero vio que al y Giselle estaban en el suelo casi inconsientes asi que rapidamente fue y los quito de a zona de pelea, para despues volver a la pela.

Thamura estaba peleando solo contra Roy, pero vio que ed se le aproximaba por la espalda asi que rapidamente transmuto el suelo en una pared de piedra muy grande, la cual le impidio a ed golpearlo. En el momento que ed llego a la pared de piedra, la transmuto, para que se abriera, pero cuando esta se abrio solo pudo ver una cosa: la puerta de shambala…

7

Los cabos sueltos.

Espero que todos lo que hallan leido mi fanfic lo hallan disfrutado , si se que el final puede ser un poco malo, pero lean la siguiente parte. "el final de shambala, la pelea de thamura"

Yo escribi este fanfic con el fin de ver que les parecia, si les intereso, ovio leeran la segunda parte. Pero si no , ps ia pa que no?

Bien ahora pondre cosas interesantes sobre la historia, como:

El anillo rojo que tenia thamura oviamente era la piedra filosofal, y la replica fue algo que el mismo hizo con un poco de ayuda de la otra piedra filosofal, pero la replica no es tan poderosa como la original.

Tambien se preguntaran porque ed vio la puerta una vez que abrio la pared… pues lean la segunda parte

Bien si tienen alguna otra duda mandenmela a

y espero que el fanfic fuera de su agrado.


End file.
